


The Superstitious Way

by theprettyway



Category: CNCO (Band), PRETTYMUCH (Band)
Genre: CNCO - Freeform, Demons, F/M, Prettymuch - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprettyway/pseuds/theprettyway
Summary: 6 powerful supernatural beings living their owns lives but once a stronger force threatens to end life as they know it they put their differences aside to fight. Will they be able to save everyone or will it all be for nothing?
Comments: 21
Kudos: 19





	1. Brandon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! My names Aj and this is my very first Book, I would like to thank you guys in advance for reading my story and I really hope you like it. My writing is a very personal and sensitive subject for me so please leave nice comments. Once again thank you!!!

Brandon woke up to the sound of a knock at his door "Brandon honey time to get up" his mother exclaimed. Brandon rolled over and groaned not wanting to get up from his bed just yet, " Five more minutes Mother" he yawned. " You don't want to be late for school... or breakfast". 

At the sound of breakfast B's eyes opened wide, he hasn't eaten since yesterday, reluctantly getting out of bed Brandon makes his way to his roommate's bed and shakes him awake. " Chris get up.. It's breakfast time" Chris sat up abruptly wiping the sleep from his eyes and giving Brandon a sleepy smile " Race ya to the bathroom" Chris says as he raced at the speed of light getting a head start on Brandon. 

Brandon rolls his eyes and runs towards the bathroom beating Chris there by seconds. Chris finally gets to the door and is met with a smirking Brandon looking at his wrist as if he had a watch on ( he didn't). " Look at you getting faster Christopher" he said in a mocking tone " you might just beat me one day... too bad that day is NOT today" he laughed as he closed the door on the playful glare Chris shot him. 

If you haven't guessed by now.. Brandon and Chris are Vampires or Vamps for short, and no not the no- sunlight -turn into -a bat vampires, more of a modern type if you will. They still drink blood but not straight from humans.. mostly, a lot of their blood comes from blood banks and stuff like that. They didn't have to cover themselves up from the sun because they could actually withstand it..just not for long periods of time. 

"Hurry up B.. you always take forever" said Chris, B chuckled at his friend and began his morning routine ( you know brushing his fangs and all that). Once he was done in the bathroom he wrapped a towel around his waist with his hair newly wet from the shower he just had. He opened the door only to find Chris on the floor waiting for B to get out, B looked at Chris being dramatic as usual, " It's all yours" he said with a bow as Chris playfully shoved him out the way. Him and Chris have been best friends for years even though they were complete opposites, Brandon like planning things out while Chris loved to be spontaneous. Brandon was very cautious where as Chris was reckless, but the biggest one of all was that B was an original Vamp meaning he was born a vampire which hasn't happened before in a long ass time. Chris however was turned into a vamp a long time ago in elementary and him and Brandon have been friends since. Brandon looked at the time and realized he should start getting dress if he wanted to have time for breakfast, looking in his closet Brandon chose to go simple and wear a black shirt with some black jeans and vans to match.

Adding his last final touches to his outfit B looks in the mirror and sees Chris come in fully clothed in a black shirt with a black button up jacket over it ,complete with dark jeans and a dark hat on his head backwards. " Stealing my look are you now?" B exclaims with an eyebrow raised at his friends attire. " Don't flatter yourself Brando, I rock this outfit better than you ever could" Chris laughs as he makes his way downstairs with Brandon.   
They say their good mornings to B's family and began to feed on their breakfast which included their favorite.. Cereal with a side of lukewarm blood. " You boys better get going before you're late" said B's mother sending a stern glance towards them. Taking the obvious hint the boy's finished their breakfast and kissed their mother on the cheek, said their goodbyes , grabbed their belongings and started making their way to school. 

" Damn its colder than usual" said Chris putting on his jacket " I mean we are cold blooded but this is ridiculous", B had to agree with his friend, L.A. isn't usually this cold but he shrugged it off not wanting to be bothered with it. They walked in silence for while before Chris developed a look of mischief, Brandon notices the look and sighs " You want to race again don't you?" asked Brandon as Chris nodded in return " Of course I want to race I'm this close to beating you.. and you are only faster than me because you're an original, which is completely unfair if you ask me". 

It was true, because B was an original vampire it meant that his powers were more amplified than the average vamp. So along with his running , his hearing and hunting skills were superior too, he also had a power that no other vamp had; telekinesis which came in handy once in a while. " Not my fault man" B shrugged " But if you really want to race then you're on". They both got in their running positions and took off bumping into each other to get to the front, B easily gained the lead. He begins to slow down while reaching the school assuming he won already, but then he saw Chris not slowing down. " We are racing to the stairs idiot" Chris laughed at how he easily duped his friend and gained the lead, B gave a frustrating sigh and quickly tried to gain the lead. He was almost there but at that moment Chris bumped into the worst person he could've possibly bumped into.


	2. Edwin

Edwin woke up to a sudden loud knock on his door and the scolding voice of his mother coming from the other side. “Despierta Joel, necesitas llegar a la escuela estúpido” his mother proclaimed while knocking louder causing Edwin to call out “ Aye ma ok me Estoy levantando, me Estoy poniendo”. Satisfied that she got her son out of bed Ms. Honoret starts making her way down the hallway laundry basket in tow. Edwin sat up from his bed and stared at the wall for what seemed like an hour, he didn’t get much sleep last night due to the nervousness of pre- first- day- at- a- new -school -jitters. It was more than that though that was bothering Ed, it was more than new school jitters, he just didn’t want to go to THIS particular school. This school Cowell Prep wasn’t a normal school just like he wasn’t normal, no matter how much he wanted to be. 

You see Edwin was a warlock which is just a male version of a witch, not the riding a broom type of witch but a magic flowing through your veins kind of witch. Edwin resented this part of himself always finding ways to seem normal to the human eye, but at every school he went to they treated him like he was different.. which he was. Sighing loudly Edwin grudgingly got up and started his day. He makes his way towards the bathroom and turns on the shower, closing the door . All of a sudden,Edwin begins to feel the mist collecting around him, he closes his eyes and breathes it in deeply. He suddenly feels the familiar tug of magic swirling in his body like a freshly shaken snow globe, he gives in only for a moment and feels himself take control of the mist. Realizing what he was doing Eddie opens his eyes abruptly ending the swirl and settling the mist around him, he couldn’t let that happen again, if he kept using his powers the urge will never go away. Edwin then shakes his head, pushing down the rest of the swirling magic inside and took his shower, letting the hot water take away his worries for the time being.. After his shower Ed began to pick his outfit for the day, Edwin loved fashion and making heads turn everywhere he walked, his choice of dress determined and expressed who he saw himself as so as expected he takes more precaution than most people would. 

Today though, as much as Edwin didn’t want to go to this school, he still wanted to make a good impression, and the things in his closet were not working for him. Eventually Edwin gives up and decides to (just this once) to use his powers to conjure up an outfit (this wasn’t the first time), Edwin began to center himself and breathe deeply, feeling the spiral of magic coming back towards him full speed. "Tethunois Millashe” he says arms wide as his towel began to transform into a jean jumpsuit with white air force 1’s and some rings and chains for accessories. Lowering his arms Edwin looks at his fit appreciating the flyness, he grabs his backpack and heads downstairs. “ Buenos Días Hijo, you look nice today” his mom says as Ed comes downstairs “ Gracias Ma, you do too”. “ Hurry up and eat Joel, we don’t want you to be late for school” she says putting a plate of food in front of him. Eddie sighs knowing better than to argue with her and get slapped in the face, he really didn’t want to go but his mom thought it’d be best for him to stop running from his power and try to embrace it, “ You have a gift Hijo, use it” she use to say to him when he was a niño pequeño. Finishing his meal and putting his dish in the sink Ed goes and follows his mom to her car, he’s known for being a little dramatic but Edwin could help but feel like he was walking towards his execution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments I would like to know what you guys think, also i'm very sorry that this chapter is short:)


	3. Zion

Zion hated school with a passion.  
He didn’t understand why he had to even go to it but his father thought it was best for him to be “educated”. Which wouldn’t have bothered him if he was being educated on things that actually mattered to his lifestyle. Z was a werewolf but not just any werewolf he was the next official leader of the Shadowcrest Pride, he had just been rewarded his position as beta lieutenant right under his father's position. 

He was one of the strongest wolves in his pack the next being his best friend Nick Mara, he and Nick had been friends since they were cubs. They were always getting in trouble stealing treats from the kitchen and playing ball in the house. However those days were over, being in the position that Z was in made it impossible to have fun or let loose like they used to. Though Zion took his job very seriously, he still wanted to have fun like a normal teenage cub would have, but lately Zi just can’t get his dad off his back , every time Z does something wrong it seems like his Dad is always there ready with his disappointed and disapproving glare. It seems like he can’t do anything right in his father's eyes, and let’s just say that it was a real ego destroyer. But Z tries not to think of that as he waits for Nick to hurry his furry ass up and get to school, Nick takes the longest to get ready which is why Z leaves him and just waits at the school. 

All of a sudden Zion gets a whiff of Nick’s sent in the air letting him know he was close, Zion gets up from the bench he was leaning on and starts walking in the direction of his friend.   
“ Bro, you really need to work on your time management” Zi says finally reaching Nick dapping him up in the process. “ That’s bullshit coming from the guy who has missed class more times than I can count” Nick laughed out loud showing off his fangs. “ Shut Mara before I add a bow in your fur next time we are wolfed out” Z rolled his eyes as his friend waved him off. They started walking towards their school when a figure going at the speed of light crashed into Zion, knocking him down in the process. “ Oh my bad man i didn’t see you” the mysterious boy said trying to help Zion up, but he smacked away the strangers hand and got up himself. 

“ Watch where you are going blood sucker” Zion growled lowly, he had no patients for vampires, for as long as he could remember vampires and werewolves were always enemies and were forever going at each other's throats. “ Zion he said it was his bad no need for name calling ” said the other vamp, Zion knew that voice anywhere and it made him even more angry “ Oh look it’s Brandon the vamp first born, what an honor to be here with you” Nick said mockingly, danger in eyes. “ No need to be a dick, why don’t you mutts go on and find a ball and play fetch or some shit” B said giving Z a once overlook with a smug smile. “ Who the fuck are you calling a mutt, you do NOT want to piss me off Arreaga” Nick said stepping up to Brandon he eyes turning a swift icy blue. It was true, Nick had some serious anger issues, more than any wolf in their pack and if he wolfed out it was all over. “ We can go right now Arreaga and your friend could watch as I rip you to pieces”. The Vamp looked straight into Nicks eyes and didn’t falter his gaze,“ I’ll pass Carter seeing as the bell is about to ring but maybe later when you don’t stink like slobber and wet fur” he said as he turned quickly and sprinted in the direction of the school. Zion and Nick watched as they left, “ Come on Nick calm down buddy” he said reassuring his friend, Nick’s eyes were turning brown slowly with every breath. After Z saw his eyes change back he pushed him towards the door “ Let’s get to class”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting as much, ( school is rough ) but now that 'm on break I'll post more frequently, thank you guys for reading, I really love that you do, please leave comments cause I value your opinions very much. I ALSO WANT TO WISH YOU GUYS HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND A WONDERFUL NEW YEAR!!


	4. Austin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd give you guys one more chapter since it's already written and I've been gone for a few. I hope you like it!!

People think that being royalty is sooo much fun, you get everything handed to you, having servants bow to your every whim, and having people worship in all glory, not to mention the cash. But if you were to ask Austin what he thought about that he would’ve told you it was a load of crap. Being royalty is nice if you are the hero in a story that has a happy ending, but in Austin’s world he is the prince of no happy endings, the prince of pain.. The prince of the Underworld. Yes the Underworld in other words... Hell, his father was the king of the Underworld himself but he’s more formally known as Satan.. At least that’s his business name. His real name is Richard Porter but that doesn’t sound as intimidating as Satan does, but regardless that’s Austin’s father which means Austin was the heir to Underground kingdom.

Which is something that the young brunette was not cool with, being a demon was fun and all but being a demon prince and being known for death was something that made him feel uneasy. Austin wasn’t like his father he would rather see life than death, beauty than destruction and love in place of hate. He didn’t even want to be a prince, he wanted to be a painter and create something from his hands that were only made for destruction, but once his father found out about his son’s difference in opinion he sent him packing.  
He ended up sending Austin to a different realm, a realm for the living, which was something Austin had no knowledge about but over the years he’s found a way to fit in, and create a lifestyle for himself. He even goes to a school now, a “gifted” school named Cowell Prep and he enjoys every moment of it especially his favorite class.. art, to which he was heading to right now. 

Walking up the many stairs that led to the school Porter heard a familiar voice “ Watch where you're going bloodsucker”, he turned around to see his friend Zion across the courtyard conversing with someone who he clearly didn’t want to be talking to. With his enhanced hearing he hears the whole conversation from afar and watched as it started to get tenser, he could practically feed off of their hate for one another ( which is also a demonic power he has). Wanting to diffuse the situation, he enters the young vampire’s mind and reads his thoughts finding out that he was really close to attacking his close friend, not wanting that to happen Austin begins to use one of his most disturbing powers and controls the mind of the vamp. As Austin’s eyes turn from their soft brown color to a cold soulless black, he seeps into the young vamps mind “Go to class you don’t want to be late” he says in bone chilling voice “ The bell just rang, and you have enough tardies also bring your friend with you”. 

Austin then leaves the vamps mind coming to reality, his eyes start turning to the soft chocolate chip brown they once were. He watched as the vampire shakes his head replies with a snarky comment and turns to leave with his friend in tow. With a sigh of relief Austin sees Z try and calm down Nick and walk with him to their classes. Realizing he didn’t want to be late as well Austin makes his way to his own class, he liked using his power for good “ Take that father” he proclaimed under his breath, “ I’ll erase the hate you try to infuse.. Little by little” and with that he headed inside.


	5. Nick

Chemistry. The study of matter and its properties combining or separating in a beautiful explanation of life, or as Nick liked to call it… bullshit. Nick couldn’t stand this class, the teacher was a nightmare, the homework was even worse, but somehow he manages to pass every semester. He didn’t mind the learning as much as he hated sitting at a desk, it was torture to just watch the clock turn slowly until lunch time, one of nick’s favorite times of the day. 

Nick looked at the clock “ 5 minutes to go” he mumbled as he tapped his foot, Nick, being a werewolf, was prone to being restless in his desks, but today was different he was angry. He wanted to break Arreaga’s face earlier today and he would have if that sorry excuse for a vamp hadn’t chickened out at the last minute. Yes Nick was also prone to having anger issues but something about Brandon gets under Nick’s skin, he couldn’t place his finger on why exactly.

Coming back from his deep thinking Nick looked at the clock and realized it was 1 minute left of class, after packing his stuff Nick heads to lunch. It was a warm autumn day with a slight breeze in the air, these were the kind of days that put a smile on Nick’s face, this perfect day brought delicious smells to his heighted nose. 

As he was enjoying the smells someone bumps into Nick leaving him completely annoyed, “I am so so so sorry” the voice said to Nick , who was about to rage on the kid but turned around to see a curly headed Dominican with a very lost look in his eyes. “ Just watch where you’re going next time” Nick said grudgingly “ Oh yeah no problem for sure bro”, this kid reeked of nervousness and fear nick could smell the strong scent anywhere. “ Nick” said Nick as he points to himself “ Nick Mara”, “ Edwin, Edwin Honoret”. “ You are the new witch here huh?” asked Nick giving Edwin a once over, he couldn’t lie the dude had a style that was both impressive and envious. 

“Warlock but Y-yeah how could you tell?” said Ed running a hand through his hair, “ Well one, you reek of self consciousness, two I’ve never seen you in my life and three, you smell like magic”, Nick wafted his hand in the air as if he was taking a sniff of the him. “ What do you mean by “I reek of self consciousness?, “ Wait, you don’t know what I am?” asked Nick surprised, the thought of Edwin being a human (considering he couldn’t sense what Nick was), came to Nick right at that moment, and when it comes to humans all supernatural beings have to be careful around them.

“ You’re a werewolf” Edwin rolls his eyes “ I can already sense that but what I didn’t know is that werewolf could smell emotions and state of minds”. Who was this kid? How did he just NOT know? “ Wow you are definitely new” said Nick rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, “ Yep first day and all that” Edwin said being as enthusiastic as a sock, “ Well since you seem cool and stuff, you can come eat with me and my crew if you want”said Nick attempting at being nice for once. “ Don’t you eat with werewolves, you know like your pack”? said the curly headed dominican “Yeah but they cool with witch dudes just not creatures who are undead such as those fang lipped demons we call vampires. “ Ok then, i'm down” said Edwin, Nick smirked and gestured Edwin to follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and being patient with me, I appreciate all the reads you guys have given me!!! Also Happy New Years. Also leave comments I love reading them😊


	6. Edwin

Edwin had no idea how to feel about the werewolf he was trailing behind, he wanted to make friends but being friends with an over sized dog who could rip him to shreds wasn't exactly what he meant. Other than that his day had gone better than he thought it would, ( flashback) when his mother had dropped him off Ed had gone straight to the office, a little freaked at the students here. Some of them were white and see through, others were short with pointy ears, some had wings and others didn’t. 

Then edwin saw the vampires, he could sense them, they looked like normal people with normal teeth and normal skin tones. Edwin had done his research on the supernaturals and their way of life, but he didn’t expect them to look like him, a young vampire with black curly hair and glasses looked away at his group to gaze directly at Edwin. The vampire nudged his friend and they started to walk over to Ed, “ Vamp gazing are we?” said the Vamp, Edwin swallowed in fear “ I-I didn’t mean to” he stuttered. 

The other vampire next to Glasses laughed “ He thinks we are going to eat him B” “ Don’t they always Chris?”, “B” said with a smirk, “ maybe we should then, make his dream come true,” he said with a menacing laugh, his eyes turning the deepest red Edwin had ever seen. Both of the vampires lean towards him and closing his eyes Edwin braces himself for his doom. “Ok ok ok that’s enough Brandon” said the mysterious voice, 

Edwin opened his eyes to find a semi tall brunette standing in front of him facing the vamp. “ Not your problem Porter so get out of the way” said the apparent Brandon, he moved to shove the brunette away but instead he was shoved to the ground.. Hard. “ I said leave him alone” said Porter with a dark chilling voice that made Edwin’s hairs stand up on his neck. Brandon got himself up and dusted himself off as Chris sped ran his way up to the stranger to attack him, which ultimately failed because with a flick of the strangers wrist the other vamp went flying into the wall. “ Fine porter have it your way, but don’t think you are getting away with this” said Brandon as he sped ran away with his friend Chris in tow. 

Edwin was now wide eyed and trembling, not because of the attacks but because of the power of magic that was radiating off of this kid, whoever he was he was made of some seriously powerful stuff, so powerful it felt almost dark. 

The brunette then turned to him and with a deep breath gave Edwin the brightest wholesome smile, “ Hi Im Austin Porter and I'm your Cowell prep guide today” . Edwin looked at the kid like he was crazy, did he imagine what he just saw?, this “Austin” was nothing like he was a moment ago, his voice was not the bone chilling voice it was before. “ Edwin” Ed said still in shock, “ Cool, so let’s begin” Austin proclaimed in a cheering voice and began walking down the hallway, Ed snaps himself out of it and follows Austin. *moments later* "..and that is the auditorium" finished Austin " Any questions?" he asked shooting a bright smile toward Edwin. "Umm yeah what WAS that back there" asked Edwin (referring to the scene with the vamps) completely flabbergasted, " What?" asked Austin obliviously. 

Edwin completely stopped in his tracks this guy couldn't be serious could he? Once Austin realized that the curly headed Dominican wasn't following him he decided to answer him. " Ok look I just can't stand a bully and Brandon and his friend Chris are basically the Kings of bullying" Austin said nonchalantly, continuing to walk down the hall. " Well what about the magic, y-you are a powerful dude, your magic was so strong it seemed almost... Dark" Edwin said struggling to keep up with the brunette. " That's because I'm a demon" said the brunette turning down the corridor, " A demon, like a Satan abiding demon?" said Eddie becoming more fearful, considering his family being Catholic he's heard a lot of things about hell and demons. " No like a no one abiding demon and that's all we have time for since this is your class". "But-" started Edwin, but 

Austin was already down the corridor as the bell rings, Edwin walked into class curious about the secret that the demon seemed to be hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting 3 more chapters today because I'm bored and they are already written. Also I don't know when I will be able to write again considering that school has started. So enjoy this and the next three chapters, don't forget to comment🥰


	7. Zion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and being apart of this journey with me also leave comments!!!
> 
> Fun fact #1: Zion is my lane and Edwin is my cheat also I'm a hard core pretty much fam

Ahhh lunch the only class Zion can really let go and fluff his fur. Once he got his tray Z sat down and started chowing down not waiting for the rest of his pack. " Damn slow down Zi before you choke like last time" said a voice that made Zion look up from his food " Shut up Mara you know my dad doesn't feed me enough" Z said with his mouthful. 

It was just then that he realized that Nick wasn't alone, " Who are you?" He said swallowing the rest of  
his raw steak. "I-im Edwin, Edwin Honoret" Eddie said reaching out his hand in a formal greeting manner. Zion being the person that he is smirked " Sup witch dude" and dapped up a very confused Edwin who didn't know what to do about within the handshake, " I'm Zion, Z or Zi, the soon to be leader of this great pack of wolves" gesturing to the pack that was forming as they came from the lunch line. " That's cool" says Edwin as he sat down at the table warily, as Austin came to sit right by him. "Hello wonderful people", the pack greeted the demon prince. "Oh hey Edwin I see you've found some furry friends." Austin says ruffling Nick's and Zion's heads as they growled lowly at him in annoyance. " Yeah I guess I did" Edwin chuckles nervously " They seem pretty cool, and this school seems ok" he says shrugging. " 

Haven't had any problems other than the vampi-" Edwin says but then Austin interrupts him," Hey Edwin show the guys that trick you showed me earlier". Edwin looked at him strangely "What trick?"he asked, suddenly everything around him seemed to slow down and that's when he heard the voice."Here's a tip do not mention vampires to a full pack of wolves at lunch" Edwin looked around alarmed "Are you in my mind Austin ?" asked Edwin panicking " Don't panic and yes but seriously do not do it, it won't end well" Austin warned. 

Edwin woke out of whatever trance he was in to see everyone staring at him. "I-i don't have a trick" Eddie stuttered " What do you mean, can't you do magic?" asked Nick. " Well yeah I can but-" Edwin began before he was interrupted as a bag of blood hit Zion in the square in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm goinig to just post these two just to leave you guys on a cliffhanger 😂😉


	8. Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you guys sincerely enjoy my story don't forget to comment because I love reading them!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys new chapter and sorry I'm was gone 2long..... hahahaha get it ( sorry) but anyways enjoy we have some semi new characters. Enjoy!!!!!

Lunch was the worst part of the day for Christopher Velez’s day, usually it would be the most… lets say.. Exciting part of his day due to his *ahem* diet, but because of the school’s stupid and unreasonable rule of no feeding during school hours, it had became dull and boring. Not to mention it puts all the vamps at the school in an anxious, bloodthirsty, weakened craze, the animal blood that they are being fed doesn’t give them the strength they need, it dilutes their powers and renders them slightly more vulnerable state. Which is the ONLY reason Porter and Kuwonu was able to push Chris and B today, if they weren’t in this state it would have ended it VERY differently. Lost in these thoughts, Chris finds himself at the lunch line ready to get this horrible excuse of food they have to eat, after getting his tray he begins making his way to his regular table.

A couple of his friends were there, but no sign of Brandon anywhere, “ Hey” said Chris putting his tray down at the table. “ Hey” said one of his vamp friends, Joel Pimentel, “ What's new my friend?” he said as he poked his fangs into his own animal blood bag “God this stuff is disgusting” he gagged. “ You got that right, hey have you seen B?” asked Chris, “ Nah I haven’t seen him since you and him tried going after that witch boy” said Joel, Chris sneered remembering the serious beating that got from the demon spawn. “That wouldn’t have happened if we could have a regular diet instead of this crap” C began glaring at his own bag of blood, “ The dogs get to eat their meat, the ghouls eat their expired souls, shit even the demon can stick to his own diet of fear and misery, but we get a little blood from some humans and that makes us the bad guys”. Joel shrugs in a what-can-you-do-way then he notices something “ Hey here comes B and Rich” Chris looked where Joel pointed and sure enough there was Brandon walking across the quad with Richard “ladies man” Camacho, no matter what supernatural creature they were girls always seemed to fall at the feet of these two. “Hey” Brandon says smirking in his signature way as him and Rich sat down at their table, “ Where have you two been?” asked Joel. B and Rich sent each other secretly smug looks at each other, “Oh nowhere” Rich exclaimed smirking, Chris rolled his eyes “ Just tell us m-” Chris stopped noticing the blood in the corner of B’s mouth “ You didn’t” he exclaimed as Brandon nods “ But I did” he said proudly.

Chris looked at the two in shocked “ Why the hell would you go feed when you know it’s forbidden?” he whisper-shouted at his friend, thinking he was out of mind. “ Chris, we have been weakened for so long, plus it tastes so much better” Rich exclaimed smirking at Chris “ C I feel so refreshed and powerful, it’s ridiculous that we have to eat this crap” B said grabbing the bag of cold blood off of Chris’s tray, “ We can take you guys to the place that we went to, it was tons of people there, mostly girls, they’re easily seduced and called over” he said trying to convince his two friends. Joel was sold on the idea already, his mouth was watering in anticipation Chris on the other was skeptical "I-I don't know Brando", " Come on Chris aren't you tired of everybody pushing us around, or always holding back, or of always being hungry?" Brandon growled. Chris heard a burst of laughter from the table he despised most, he WAS tired of being pushed around he turned his head to Richard, "Got anymore blood on you?" Brandon smiles and hands Chris a small pack of blood he kept just in case.

Chris dug his fangs into the bag, the sensation he felt was new but familiar, he felt his power coming back to him, his strength regaining. He passed the rest to Joel, another burst of laughter came from the table once again, he heard every heartbeat at that table and he wanted to crush everyone of them. Suddenly getting an idea Chris smirked and grabbed the cold bag of blood and weighted it in his hands before he chucked at his worst enemies face.


	9. Nick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy and please leave comments cause I love reading them and know what you guys think

The whole cafeteria was so still that you could hear each and every heartbeat ( if they had one) of every being in there, even if you weren’t a vampire. Nick could practically feel the anger coming from Zion, he was taking deep breaths trying his best not to wolf out. All of a sudden Nick heard a burst of laughter and looked towards its source, there stood those bloodsucking demons laughing thinking it was funny. Feeling his own anger rising Nick starts to stand, but is pulled down by Zion as he makes his way up and toward the vamps sitting area. Not letting his friend deal with this alone Nick stands and follows Zi.

Zion steps up to Brandon with Nick close behind , breathing heavily in face, “ Who…. Threw…...That?” he growled, Nick could tell Zi was losing his patience and needed answers. “ You heard the man, who threw it?” Nick asked, B chuckled “ Don’t look at me I didn’t do it even though it was funny as hell” he laughed, making Nick even more angry “ Don’t play games Vamp prince he’s barely hanging on to control and frankly so am I, so I suggest you start talking” Nick said stepping up towards him. “ I did it” a voice said they all turned around to see Chris smirking in the direction of the wolves “ and I am not sorry, not one bit” he said as he started walking towards Nick and Zion, “ You dogs have had too good for too long, and I was in fact tired of smelling wet dog everywhere I go” Chris growled with a show of his fangs, he then unexpectedly grabbed Zion and threw him into the back wall of the cafeteria creating a hole in the wall . “Oh no” he heard Austin say as he went to help Zion,Nick was completely shocked, vamps shouldn’t be that strong at all, eventually getting over his shock he went to aid Austin.

He stopped once he heard the low bark coming from the hole "Austin wait!" yelled Nick, just as the a giant wolf with golden fur stepped through the same place that Zion was once in. "Shit" he swore just as Zion was running towards Chris in a full sprint by this time the cafeteria was empty as the students fled at the first sign of trouble . Nick goes to help his friend calm down but as he starts to run in the direction he feels something moving at the speed of light hit him into a set of tables knocking the wind out of the young wolf's body. Nick looked up only to see Brandon "Care for a rematch Carter?"B asked with a smug smile on his undead lips " You messed with the wrong wolf" Nick growled lowly. He begins to transform into a wolf not as big as Z's but close enough. His gray thunderstorm eyes landed on Arregea ready to rip him apart, Nick charges at him intending to knock him down. Grabbing the vamp's arm with his teeth, Nick drags the vamp and slams him down into the corner wall head first. Brandon gets up from the slam and wipes his nose " My turn" he says smiling, B tackles Nick and lifts him up above his head. _How is he able to do this_? Nick thought, but his thoughts were interrupted as he hits the ground.

 _Ouch_ He thinks, whining trying to get up as he sees Brandon stalking his way over to him. " Wow I thought you would put up more of a fight" he chuckles darkly, B then put his foot on the young Cubs ribcage adding pressure till he hears a satisfying crack. Nick howls in pain " Guess your all bark and no bite" the vamp says as he lifts his foot again. Nick closes his eyes ready for the determined pain, but opens his eyes when he hears a crash. Brandon was thrown into the kitchen of the cafe by none other than Austin himself, the demon spawn was in his power mode, his eyes black and soulless with his veins trailing black as well with red undertones and you can't forget his horns poking out of his short brown hair. Nick sometimes forgets how scary Austin can really be, he was always the "sunshine" of the group that it was forgotten multiple times that he was a demon. As he thought this Nick tried to get up only earning a sharp pain in his side, " Hold on" says the young demon as he reaches his hand towards the wolf levitating him to stand. Nick looks into his eyes and nods as a sense of thanks, just then he looks over and sees Zion still going toe to toe with Chris and the rest of the pack of wolves going against the flock of vamps.

Nick then hears a groan to his left, he looks and sees that Baby Brando was waking up. Making his way through the fight slowly Nick makes eye contact with Brandon making it clear that Nick was going to kill him. He gets to his destination, just as Brandon tries to escape Nick puts his paw on the vamps chest pinning him to the ground. _You're done for Arregea_ said Nick in his thoughts but just as he was going for the final kill the door flew open...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!!!


	10. Chapter 10

So guys.. I'm not sure if I should continue this book because it takes time to write a chapter but i want to write for you guys so if you guys like the story let me know so can continue it


	11. Brandon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to continue writing this story for you guys!! Enjoy this chapter and leave comments and kudos please love you♥️♥️🙏

The dean's office. Four beige walls with expensive furniture all over, a plant to your left and a couch on the right. Brandon and his friends sat on one side of the room while the slobber monsters were across from them glaring. They were finally wolfed down and mad as hell, which satisfied Brando to the fullest. He could see that Nick was holding his side which made B smirk in pleasure, he broke it and even for a werewolf that had to hurt. They did a number on them and you can tell even Chris who wasn’t as strong as Brandon did some damage to the young dreadhead beta. The only one who didn’t have a scratch was the demon meditating in the corner and the witch boy who wasn’t even in the fight. B chuckled at the thought of this pathetic picture across from him, sure his mom was going to kill him ( hes undead anyway) but it was worth it for the power that the straight from human blood that made B feel alive again, it was wearing off and he couldn’t wait till his next fix."What are you laughing at bloodling" asked a very pissed off Nick, "Just how pathetic you guys are getting your asses handed to you for the first time in awhile"B laughed. Zion growled " Watch it bloodborne I will tear you apart limb by limb-" just then the doors opened "You won't be tearing anyone apart Mr Kuwonu” said the voice, everyone turns towards the voice.

A black figure stood the doorway but then steps in the light, there stood the dean of Cowell Prep Simone Cowell himself. Rumor has it that he built this school with his bare hands and that he is older than the oldest, no one knows where he came from or how he got here. He stalked into the silent room the heel of his shoes were the only sounds in the space, he reached his desk and sat down “ Now” he said in his british accent “ What happened?”. As soon as the words left the Dean’s mouth the room immediately filled with voices on both sides yelling and arguing with each other. It wasn't until B started to feel a sharp pain in his mind as did the others once it was over the room went quiet, "Now that you've settled down" said the Dean "I will ask our new student since he's the one who has been quiet this whole time". 

Dean Cowell is a mysterious being that no one knew about, it was honestly creepy to Brandon because this guy seemed to be everywhere and hear everything. The Dean pointed at the witch boy who sat on the far end side, he seemed nervous being between the two groups of powerful beings,.. well powerful beings and some mutts, "Would you mind telling me what happened son? "witchboy looked to both sides, B made eye contact with him and made his most intimidating smirk. B's eyes turn an icy blue as he begins to use his compulsion on him (since he's human enough), just enough till he can remember who started it. Just as he was almost done B hears a voice in his mind  _ "Leave him alone death breath" said _ the dark voice that heś sure he heard before, B looks around the room looking for the source when he notices that everyone was frozen in time. 

B sees Austin looking straight at him with a dark glare, then time resumes " I- I don´t know who started it” Witch boy stammered, hmm maybe B's compulsion work after all. Tension set in the air as the dean decided on their punishment "Fair enough" he said in his bold british accent “ You all have detention for the next week until I can figure out what happened", protest and outbursts came out of the students but were soon hushed with the sharp mind pain, "Now go to class" Dean Cowell said, the students started packing up their stuff glaring at each other. Making their way to the door B makes eye contact with Nick glaring at him, B smirks and mockingly does puppy eyes at the young wolf earning a growl in return. " Let's go Brando" Chris called, B gives one last once over Nick and now Zion by his side and turns to follow his clan to celebrate a newly found victory. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm to continue the story for you guys so enjoy the chapter and please leave comments down below 🙏♥️


	12. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are staying safe in this crisis, I'm sending prayers to all of you and your love ones.

I hope you guys are staying safe in this crisis, I'm sending prayers to all of you and your love ones. As for the story I will try my best to come up with a chapter I'm sort of having writers block. It a very stressful situation for all of us and it's kind of affecting my writing process. But I promise you will be getting a chapter soon love you💗


End file.
